dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Infinite
Game Modes # Story Mode: Starting From Dragon Ball: Starting the story from Kid Goku all the way to Dragon Ball Super: Broly # Local And Online Versus: Face People From All over the world and with friends on the couch. # Practice Mode: Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. More Places unlock as you go on. # Custom: Customize your favorite characters with things such as Dragon Balls, Power poles and such on. Playable Characters Goku ( Costumes: Xeno, GT, Super, Whis Gi, Torn Whis Gi, Torn King Kai Gi ) * Super Saiyan * False Super Saiyan (Psuedo) * Super Saiyan Ascended * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan Power! * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue ( Kaioken added in moveset ) * Ultra Instinct ( Mastered ) Vegeta * Great Ape * Super Saiyan * Super Vegeta * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Gohan * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Ultimate Vegito * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue Hatichjack Goku Black * Super Saiyan Rose Zamasu * Fused W/ Black Dr.Wheelo Super Buu * Piccolo Absorbed * Gotenks Absorbed * Gohan Absorbed Gotenks * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 ( Only in Special Attack ) Frieza * 1st Form * 2nd Form * 3rd Form * 4th Form * 100% Full Power ( In " Frieza Rush " Attack ) * Golden Ribrianne * Giant Goku Black * Super Saiyan Rose Bergamo * Giant Form Kale * Super Saiyan 2 ( Berserker ) * Controlled Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 Kefla * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 Baby * Super Baby 1 * Super Baby 2 * Super Baby 3 * Golden Great Ape Super 17 Cumber * Great Ape * Super Saiyan * Golden Great Ape * Super Saiyan 3 Roshi * 100% Full Power ( Full Power Kamehameha attack ) Geku * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan 5 ( During last health bar ) * Super Saiyan Rose * Super Saiyan Blue * Potential Unleashed * Super Saiyan Infinte * Super Saiyan Infinte 2 * Final Super Saiyan Infinte * Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinte * Soul Form * Mastered Soul Form Sakurio * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Blue Keyas * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 * Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x25 * Super Saiyan Blue 2 Diyane * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue * Super Saiyan Blue 3 Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Super Saiyan A-Type * Super Saiyan B-Type * Super Saiyan C-Type Gogeta * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan Blue Geku Black * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan Rose Kid Vegeta (U4) * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan 4 Corrupted Kid Vegeta * Dark Super Saiyan * Dark Super Saiyan 4 King Bardock * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue Whis * Ultra Instinct Krillin Roshi Yamcha Tien Cell * Imperfect * Semi-Perfect * Perfect * Super Perfect Kid Goku King Piccolo Android 8 Android 18 Android 17 Android 19 Dr.Gero Hit Frost Cabba Junior * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan Blanco * Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco * True Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco Hercule DLC (Downloadable Content) Cell Black * Super Rose Black Broly ( Dragon Ball Super: Broly ) * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan C-Type Goku Jr. * Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr. * Super Saiyan Nuova Shenron Syn Shenron * Omega Gokhan * Super Saiyan Potential Unleashed Ledas (KidVegeta's Fan-Made Character) * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God * Super Saiyan Blue Cuber (Hyper Zerglings Fan-Made Character) * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan God Playable and Unlockable Stages Tournament Of Power: Unlockable * Defeat Jiren in " Last Hope! Goku, 17 and Frieza Vs Jiren! " World Tournament: Playable from start Plains: Playable from Start Universe 6 vs 7 stage: Unlockable * Defeat Hit, Frost, Bertamo, Kyabe and Magettta in " Universe 7 vs Universe 6! Who will win?! " Space: Unlockable * Defeat Beerus in " Goku vs Beerus! A God Vs A God! " Wasteland: Playable from start Exibition Match Ring: Unlockable * Defeat Toppo in " Is he the strongest!? Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken! " Cell Games Arena: Unlockable * Defeat Cell in " Enough power to kill Cell! The Father-Son Kamehameha! " Planet Vegeta: Unlockable * Defeat Frieza in " A....A Super Saiyan!? Frieza's fall! " Glacier DBK Stage: Unlockable * Defeat Geku Black in " The Final Match! Geku vs Geku?! " Time Rift: Playable from start Snake Way: Playable From Start Conton City: Playable From Start Gero's Lab: Playable From Start Assist Character Chiaotzu: Suicide Bomber Beetro: Healing Dende: Healing to Full Power Porunga: Immortality Story Saiyan Saga: Part 1 Raditz Saga * Arrival of Goku's Brother! Teaming up with an old enemy! ( Raditz vs Goku and Krillin ) * The Secret Plan! Goku's sacrifice! ( Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz ) Vegeta Saga * Training against more Saiyans! Piccolo's training commences! ( Gohan ( Kid ) vs Piccolo ) * Popo's special training! The Earthling's preparation! ( Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu vs Scarface and Shorty ) * A brutal fight! Or a Kamikaze?! ( Yamcha vs Saibamen ) * The planet warriors or the Z-Warriors!? ( Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Kid Gohan and Chiaotzu vs 5 Saibamen ) * Goodbye Tien! Chioatzu final words! ( Chiaotzu vs Nappa ) * The Armless Warrior! Tien Avenges! ( Tien vs Nappa ) * The Only Warriors left! The All-Powerful Enemy! ( Krillin, Kid Gohan and Piccolo vs Nappa ) * Piccolo's death! Goku's arrival! ( Piccolo vs Nappa ) * Goku vs Nappa! It's.....over 9000!! ( Goku vs Nappa ) * The Decisive Battle! The Low-Class vs A Saiyan Elite! ( Goku ( Kaioken ) vs Vegeta ) * It's all over! The Malicious Great Ape! ( Goku ( Kaioken ) vs Great Ape Vegeta ) * The Final Attack! A Spirit Bomb! Vegeta Retreats! ( Krillin and Gohan vs Vegeta ) Frieza Saga: Part 2 Namek Saga * Who are these mysterious Namekians? Is this real Namek? ( Krillin and Gohan ( Kid ) vs Raiti and Zaccro ) * Finally on Namek! What is that power level?! ( Krillin and Gohan vs Banan and Sui ) * Rivals vs Rivals! A Power Level Increased! 24,000! ( Vegeta vs Sui ) * 2nd-In-Command vs 2nd-To The Throne! ( Vegeta vs Dodoria ) * The Arrougant Prince! Zarbon, Put him in his place! ( Zarbon vs Vegeta ) * The biggest mistake was to not kill him! An Angry Prince goes for Zarbon! ( Vegeta vs Zarbon ( Monster Form ) Ginyu Saga * Holding him off! The Emperor's first fight! ( Frieza (1st Form) vs Nail ) * A Telenkinetic Monster! A Suprise counterattack! ( Gohan and Krillin vs Guldo ) * The 2nd Strongest! Recoome! ( Vegeta vs Recoome ) * 100x training?! A new and improved Goku appears! ( Goku vs Recoome ) * The Dynamic Duo! Goku in a pickle! ( Goku, Vegeta, Gohan ( Kid ) and Krillin vs Jeice and Burter ) * The Miraculous Ginyu! Body Change Special! ( Goku vs Ginyu ) * Gohan! That isn't you're dad! ( Gohan ( Kid ) vs Ginyu ( Goku ) * The Red Magma! Carry the Ginyu Force Legacy! ( Vegeta vs Jeice ) Frieza Saga ( Legit, not the same ) * An Angered Frieza! Use your Full Power! ( Vegeta vs Frieza (1st Form) * Hurry! Mister Piccolo! ( Gohan ( Kid ) and Vegeta vs Frieza ( 1st Form ) * The 2nd of 4! Mister Piccolo?! ( Piccolo vs Frieza ( 2nd Form ) * A chance to counter! Mister Piccolo is winning!? ( Piccolo vs Frieza ( 2nd Form ) * A Malicious Transformation! Frieza's re-counter! ( Frieza ( 3rd Form ) vs Piccolo ) * Goku's here! Frieza's Final Transformation! ( Goku vs Frieza ) * Reliaing on old things! The Kaioken! ( Goku ( Kaioken x2 ) vs Final Form Frieza ) * TIMES TWENTY!? Frieza is shocked! ( Goku ( Kaioken x20 ) vs Final Form Frieza ) * The Death of Vegeta! Frieza's agreement! ( Goku vs Final Form Frieza ) * Rage Explodes! The Birth of A Super.....Saiyan?! ( Goku ( Super Saiyan ) vs Final Form Frieza ) * The End of Frieza! Goodbye Planet Namek! ( Cutscene ) * A...Super Saiyan? Frieza's Fall! ( Goku ( Super Saiyan FP ) vs 100% Final Form Frieza ) * No escape. Goku's demise. ( Cutscene ) Androids Saga: Part 3 Androids Saga * Frieza Reutrns! Another Super Saiyan ( Super Saiyan Future Trunks vs Mecha Frieza ) * Swift Destruction! Father's meeting the Son! ( Super Saiyan Future Trunks vs King Cold ) * Up for a match! Goku vs Trunks! ( Super Saiyan Goku vs Super Saiyan Future Trunks ) * Training for a threat! ANDROIDS! ( Goku vs Piccolo vs Gohan ) * Energy absorbition! The Heart Diesease! ( Android 19 vs Super Saiyan Goku ) * VEGETA?! A SUPER SAIYAN?! ( Super Saiyan Vegeta vs Android 19 ) * Awakened Androids ( Cutscene ) * Saiyan Pride, Crushed?! ( Android 18 vs Super Saiyan Vegeta ) * Sideline Warriors! ( Android 17 vs Piccolo, Tien and Super Saiyan Trunks ) * Cell Saga * Piccolo vs Who?! ( Piccolo vs 1st Form Cell ) * Piccolo and Kami reunite! A Super Namekian! ( Piccolo vs Android 17 ) * On another level! Cell is here! ( 1st Form Cell vs Piccolo and Android 17 ) * Android Absorbed! A Whole New Power! ( 2nd Form Cell vs Android 16 ) * An All-New Vegeta! SUPER VEGETA! ( Super Vegeta vs 2nd Form Cell ) * Pride Overtooken! Off-The-Charts! ( Perfect Cell vs Super Vegeta ) * In the Chamber! 2 Super Saiyans!( Super Saiyan Teen Gohan vs Super Saiyan Goku ) Cell Games Saga * The first to fight is.......Mr.Satan? ( Mr.Satan vs Perfect Cell ) * Time to begin! ( Super Saiyan Goku vs Perfect Cell ) * Son! It's your turn! ( Super Saiyan Gohan vs Perfect Cell ) * The Death of an Innocent! Awaken, Legendary Warrior! ( Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs Perfect Cell ) * Half-Time Special! Yamcha vs Cell! ( Yamcha vs Cell ) * Decimating the Horrid Children! ( Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs Cell Jrs. ) * A Last-Ditch Effort! The Father-Son Kamehameha! ( Super Saiyan 2 Gohan vs Super Perfect Cell ) Majin Buu Saga: Part 4 * The Kids Time To Shine! Goten vs Trunks! ( Goten vs Trunks(Kid) ) * The Fiercest Fight! Rivals Reborn! ( Majin Vegeta vs Super Saiyan 2 Goku ) * Starting Off! Majin Buu is born! ( Majin Buu vs Shin and Adult Gohan ) * The Young ones Fight! Even they can't beat him! ( Super Saiyan Goten/(Kid) Trunks vs Majin Buu ) * AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!? A SUPER SAIYAN 3 (Super Saiyan 3 Goku vs Majin Buu * Killing the one starting it! Babidi's cruel demise! ( Piccolo vs Babidi ) * Fusion! Gotenks! (Cutscene) * Not Properly trained! Anew Super Fusion! ( Super Saiyan Gotenks vs Majin Buu ) * Split Apart and Put together! Super Buu! (Cutscene) * A New-And Improved Gohan! ( Mystic Gohan vs Super Buu ) * Absorbed Now! ( Super Buu (Gotenks) vs Mystic Gohan ) * An All-New Enetity! Super VEGITO!! ( Vegito vs Super Buu (Gohan) ) * He's....changed?! Kid sized Evil! (Cutscene) * Holding Him Off! You Can Do It Mr. Satan! ( Vegeta, Majin Buu and Mr. Satan vs Kid Buu ) * The Largest World Spirit Bomb! Thank You Mr. Satan! (Cutscene) * Reincarnated as a Human! Goku vs Uub! ( Goku vs Uub ) Dragon Ball Movies * Fight in The Dead Zone! The Makyo Star! ( Goku, Kami and Piccolo vs Sansho, Garlic Jr. and Nicky) * The Man Who Fights! The World's Strongest (Goku, Roshi, Gohan and Krillin vs Dr.Wheelo, Kishime and Efiburyu ) * The Greatest Tree! 3 times Turles Power! (Z-Fighters vs Crusher Corps) * The...Super Saiyan? (Goku and Piccolo vs Lord Slug and Lord Slug's Minions) * Frieza Returns!? Actually Frieza's Brother, Lord Cooler! (Goku vs Cooler) * Metal Cooler!? 1000 Copy-cats! (Goku and Vegeta vs Meta-Cooler x1000) * Trucker Hat Android! Absorb the Spirit Bomb! (Super Saiyan Trunks, Vegeta and Goku vs Android 13,14 and 15) * Broly! The 1000 year Saiyan! (Goku, Gohan and Trunks vs Broly) * After the Cell Games! Intergalatic Tournament! (Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and Krillin vs Bojack, Zangya, Bido and Gokua) * Broly's Back! Stronger than ever! (Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks vs Broly) * What...even is that!? Another Broly?! (Goten, Trunks and Android 18 vs Bio-Broly) * Power Exceeding Demons! Fusion! (Goku/Vegeta (Gogeta) vs Janemba) * Monster without a Head! The re-apperance of Super Saiyan 3! (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl and Gotenks vs Hireudegan) * Going Back in Time! The Path To Power! (Idk) * Battle To Shake The Universe! The Super Saiyan God! (Goku (SSG) and Vegeta (SSJ2) vs Beerus) * Ressurection of Evil! Lord Frieza! (Goku (Base,SSB) and Vegeta (SSB) vs Golden Frieza ) * Mystery Saiyan! Broly! (Vegeta (Base,SSJ,SSG,SSB) and Goku (Base, SSJ, SSG,SSB) vs Broly(SSJ,LSSJ) Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Games Category:Games featuring Gogeta Category:Games Featuring Vegito Category:Games Featuring Gohan Category:Games Featuring Goku Category:Games Featuring Broly Category:Games Featuring Vegeta Category:Games Featuring OC's Category:Games Featuring Fusions Category:Games Featuring Movies Category:Games Featuring Gotenks